1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a vehicle braking and, more particularly, to a motion sensor braking system and associated method for alerting and assisting vehicle operators of foreign objects located under and in front of the vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Among the unsung, unheralded occupations, that of school bus driver is one of the most important. Bus drivers deliver our children to and from school, and our children's′ lives are in their hands. School bus driving is an incredibly challenging job. We all know how a few children can be distracting, but imagine how distracting 40 children could be. Bus drivers must supervise 40 children while operating a vehicle the size of a medium-bodied truck. Bus drivers also have the added complication of monitoring children as they exit the bus and cross the road.
Unfortunately, bus drivers are only human, and as such they can make mistakes. One difficulty the bus driver faces is the consequence of the size of the vehicle and its restricted field of view. Because the driver cannot see directly in front or underneath of the bus, it sometimes happens that a child is caught beneath the bus and run over. Children are sometimes careless and it is possible for a child to wander under the bus in pursuit of an item that was dropped, or for rough-housing to result in a child falling or being pushed under the vehicle. Even if a bus driver realizes that there is an object under, behind, or in front of the vehicle, human reaction time may be too great to avoid an accident.
Accordingly, a need remains for a motion sensor braking system in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a system that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides users with a safe and efficient means of detecting foreign objects under or in front of their vehicle therefore reducing the risk of tragic accidents.